sasuke xXx sakura in the shadows
by roxxy3
Summary: what will sakura do when she is told that sasuke is dead... does she believe what she is being told or will she go out to find the truth for herself. sasuxsaku sasuke and sakura
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**bold **talking

_italics_sounds and thoughts

* * *

**Sasuke x Sakura **

Its been 2 and a half years since naruto has left a lot has changed in that time.

_knock, knock_

"_**sakura I've been waiting**_" I have heard Tusunade say that hundreds of times. So many times that I now know from the tone of voice of what she wants me 2 do ! if she wants me to back up a mission its more sturdy but if she wants me to go help out at the hospital its more of a bribing voice but this time it was different she spoke as if she was worried about something .

"_**Sakura this is serious"**_

"_**Hmp"**_

"_**Sakura last week the ANBU found a body it had been dead for a while there was nothing we could do"**_

"_**So why are u telling me this its …."**_

"_**SAKURA!! It was sasuke-kun"**_

My heart broke that momment. My tears turnd 2 ice. He wouldn't die he couldn't.

_feet turning , then silence_

her hand rested on top of the door handle

"**no**" she whispered, " **sasuke kun will never die hes alive dont tell me otherwise**."

* * *

That day I felt like the whole world had collapsed I couldn't believe... I didn't believe that sasuke was dead and I wouldn't!

I closed my eyes I saw him. It was like a memory I saw everyone Naruto, itachi, kiba, neji everyone and sasuke. We were all so happy.

They were all gone. Every last one of them. Kiba, neji hinata, shino, ino and naruto were always away on missions they would hardly be back for 10 minutes at a time.

I opened my eyes to the grey skies above .I couldn't get to sleep I couldn't believe he was dead…I wouldn't believe he was dead he meant too much to me. Even though Orochimaru had taken him all those years ago I still had hope that heed come back.

I wouldn't let Orochimaru live for what he had done to sasuke just to leave him dead. I looked over I remembered the day when we first became Team Seven. The day that picture was taken naruto was laughing sasuke was... Well being sasuke we had just met our sensei Kakashi. I missed those days.

* * *

I stood at the bridge and thought of when he left. I never forgave him for that day. nor did i forgive myself for that day.Yet I still loved him.

I looked back on Konoha I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going I just kept on running. Something was driving me from the shadows.

To find him!

* * *

_find him ... where are u ... sasuke kun ._

* * *

tell me if u liked it its my 1st one so be kind :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke xXx Sakura

I do not poem bown this ut I thought I might show you this before I start I do not own this poem nor did I write this poem but I love it!

Do You Love Me?

Will you ever take those cold eyes off me?

Will you ever smile when I'm with you?

How can I live without you?

You say you should be alone.

You say you hate me.

You say you can live without me.

Can you?

Are your words the truth?

Will you be fine?

While I hold this kunai to my heart,Will you just laugh.

As I bring it closer, what will you do?

The coldness touches my skin and I feel pain.

Are you just looking away.

Thinking you don't care?

As I gasp in pain,I Fall to my knees.

Blood over my body, Over the ground.

Your warm arms around me?

Painful tears on my shoulder.

Are you there?

Are you holding me tight?

Trying to stop the blood?

Trying to save me?

Why?

Why Now?

Blood covers your hands but nothing.

You don't wipe them.

You just stare at my face.

Those familiar cold eyes gone.

Sad, lonely ones replacing them.

When you told me you had no need for my love,I did not cry.

I grabbed this bloody weapon and put it to my broken heart.

Without you I found no reason to live.

But now, why.

Why do you cry?

Are these tears for me?

This moment.

All you do is whisper those words I had confessed not long ago.

You kiss me.

My body doesn't move.

Yet you knew I felt it.

You are my only regret,

My sinful thought,

My Sasuke...

My Beloved.

* * *

To catch you up with my story sakura has just been told that sasuke has died she doesn't know what to think but she won't believe that he is dead she left the village … is there a reason why sakura is so sure read and maybe you'll find out.

* * *

_She stood there starring at the __water. She__ didn't move __there was no emotion in her eyes her beautiful jade eyes' not gleaming with happiness but only with questions. Wondering what she was doing, why she had run away she knew that leaving the village meant that she may never come back. But one question lingered there in the back of her mind the most "why didn't he come back?"_

He starred at her from afar watching her from above she just stood there. He watched her for a long time nothing happened. He could see that she had defiantly grown up she no longer had those chubby little arms and legs but something's never changed she still had those beautiful jade eyes and pink hair that was unlike anyone else's she was beautiful even with her big forehead.

**"****Beautiful****" **he whispered he said it without himself even realizing he straight away stopped and thought about what he had to do.

The fire flies came out her face brightened up she started to laugh for no reason she was still carefree.

**"Who's there?" **she said calmly.

_Hmp. The man walked out of the shadows he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her._

**"Sakura"** he whispered.

She felt her heart skip a beat. She slowly reached for her kunai pouch. He watched as her fragile hand reached for the kunai. He smiled and watched her pull it out.

**"You wouldn't be ****wanting**** to kill me would you sakura?"** he whispered gently into her ear.

She gripped the kunai her heart beating faster she knew she couldn't beat the Uchila. But he brought so much pain to the one she loved she couldn't control her rage.

She slowly raised the kunai." **I'm going to kill you ………**** itachi uchila."**

He grunted and let go of the young kunoichi. She filled her fists up with her chakra. He watched her do this. He could have killed her right then but he didn't for some reason. She turned around and faced him he starred at her. She gave him a glare filled with hate and pain. He grinned it started ..

(Okay I really could not be bothered to write a battle but I'm sure you can imagine one.)

She fell to the ground her body aching the rain was pouring down. The fireflies had gone out. She sat there on her knees starring at her hands she was sure he was going to kill her. She slowly raised her head to look at itachi. She starred into his cold onyx eyes showing no emotion no sympathy nothing. He starred at her amused. He slowly turned and walked away she could hardly keep her eyes open. He was gone. She tried to stand up but the pain was too much she collapsed in the mud.

* * *

She woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in a cell eyes peering in at her. She thought itachi had taken her in. she stood up and walked over to the bars and asked where she was. An old man replied," you're in hell young lady." She was slightly startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You are in orochimaru's prison" he said.

She couldn't believe it she leant against the wall and slowly slid down her face dropping. She felt tears drop down her face. She fell asleep in drowning in her tears.

* * *

"Miss get up, miss get up" a voice said

"I heard you the first time." She said angrily.

They walked out of the cell as walking down past the cells she saw children, mothers and fathers in pain suffering. They all stared at her. She was brought to a door the doors opened she was pushed through and landed on the ground. The doors closed she stood up whipping herself clean she was muttering to herself.

"It's been a long time s..a..k..u..r..a" the voice said cruelly.

She stood up and stared at him. It was the first time she wasn't scared of him.

"Orochimaru … why am I here?" she said while gritting her teeth. Refusing to look at him.

"Join me" he said forcefully.

"What makes you believe I would ever join the likes of you?" she said this time not being scared to look into his eyes.

"Sasuke had no problem joining "he said teasingly.

She clenched her fists. "Do you know?" he said with a grin.

She didn't speak a word. She just stared at him with eyes full of hate.

"Your special, you will never give up.." he stood up out of his chair and slowly started to walk towards her." you're not like the rest of us. You different you have may ………….. Skills. Hmp." She starred at him wondering what he was talking about. Her eyes following him around the room carefully.

"What are you talking about?" she was concerned.

"Your fate was never to be weak; your fate was always to be strong, to be perfect. Don't tell me you have never felt something more powerful inside you? It's waiting to be unlocked." He whispered he was right up against her ear.

She was shocked by his words but she had known that feeling but ignored it."No, I guess you've got the wrong person" she said bluntly.

"hmp, tell me when you go to sleep at night you see images of people your friends and other being killed trying to protect you. But you call those people your friends in your dreams when truly you believe you have never met them in your life." He said

She was shocked how could he have known this. He saw in her face that it was true.

"Those are not dreams they are memories of your past life those wars, those people all fighting for you."

She was confused. He turned around. And slowly walked away he turned his head and saw her shed a tear, "you are the strongest thing alive you have the power to do anything you just have to want it. Ill let you think my offer over."

I hope you liked it it a lot longer than the last one let me know what you think! Please

xx


End file.
